coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8729 (9th September 2015)
Plot A worried Michelle and Nick try to raise Carla but she doesn't answer her door. Within the flat, she looks over internet stories about the deaths of Kal and Maddie. Tracy’s on pins, wondering if Carla has gone to the police. Simon starts to resent Zeedan's presence in the flat. He talks to Simon about his relationship with his own mum and how he now regrets some of the awful things he did. Leanne's grateful. Roy delivers some presents for Ruby's birthday. He offers to drive Fiz and Tyrone to the hospital for Hope's biopsy as they are tired. Leanne thinks Simon should go and visit Peter. Anna leaves a message on Josie Hodge's phone expecting her back from Canada. Faye gets excited about her school audition for The Sound of Music. Tim buys Faye a guitar. Jason prepares to come home. Still in a lot of pain, he leans on Todd, their rift clearly healing. Nick and Michelle find Carla who tells them about Tracy's confession. Tracy tells Robert about Carla's suicide attempt and her admission of guilt. With still no answer from Josie, Tim offers to call round. Nick and Michelle push Carla to ring the police. Leanne persuades Simon that a visit to Peter will be good for him. Tracy starts to knock back drinks in the Rovers and eyes Carla nervously when she comes in with Nick and Michelle. She rings Robert to join her and the two parties end up looking across the bar at each other. Tim calls round the Hodges' house and finds that it's empty and up for let. Anna rings Josie who tells her they're staying in Canada for good, as they always planned to do. Alya takes Zeedan into the Rovers and tells Carla that she’s landed a job with Macnee's and Underworld can wave goodbye to any more orders from them in revenge for Kal's death. In front of Tracy, Carla tells her the truth. Tracy protests her innocence and is about to leave when the police arrive and arrest her on suspicion of murder. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Communal hallway *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Jason's room *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Car park and waiting area Notes *Sally Webster (Sally Dynevor) is credited but does not appear. *A nurse at the Ladybird Children's Hospital is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A nervous Tracy wonders if Carla has gone to the police; Anna looks forward to seeing Miley; Leanne is touched by Zeedan's talk with Simon; and Eileen, Tony and Todd collect Jason from hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Who do you think I am? Dr Doolittle?" Amy Barlow: "That's what Todd calls you when you're not in the shop." --- Sarah Platt: "It's a bit early in the day to be getting bladdered, isn't it?" Tracy Barlow: "When I want advice on appropriate behaviour from somebody that got up the duff at thirteen, I'll ask for it. Red wine - large." Category:2015 episodes